


Advice

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Relationships, Mention of Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Post-War, Ron needs advice, Werewolf Ron, Werewolf Ron Weasley, mention of Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Ron is a werewolf and needs to talk to Remus about something that has been bothering him
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like 6-7 years. Go easy on me, thank you. Sorry for typos, not a native English speaker

_Why are you just standing here? Ring the doorbell already, all the muggles can see you_

”Shut up…”

Ron kept staring at the door in front of him, his hand going from the doorbell to his side. He knew he looked stupid just standing there, waving his arm up and down and talking to himself, but a small part in him didn’t care what the muggles thought. They were just muggles. They had no idea what was happening around them. They didn’t know what had happened.

_Just ring it, you idiot. You came here to get advice, and now you’re just stalling_

The voice in his head made Ron sick. Not because he didn’t wanna hear it, but because he knew it was right. He came here to seek some sort of advice, but he wasn’t sure why he was so scared all of a sudden. Maybe he was nervous? Maybe he knew he would already know the answer to the question he wanted to ask.

”Maybe they’re not even home…”

_Stop coming up with excuses. Remus is the only person who can help you_

Remus and Tonks lived in a muggle area near London and the ministry. They moved there shortly after the war, wanting to be in a quiet, no wizard place. It was weird for them, especially for Tonks, but they said they wanted a quiet place to raise Teddy, though pretty much everyone knew they wanted to be alone from the wizarding world for a while.

They weren’t the only ones though. Harry and Ron had thought of doing the same now that they had more time to themselves, and their mental wellness. Harry found a nice flat for them, but Ron wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Harry paying for it all by himself, not to mention they had just started their auror training. After a short conversation, they decided to wait till their training was over, and would start getting paid. They had the roof of the Burrow over their heads, so it wasn’t a big deal at all, though having to share the same living space with their ex-girlfriends was kinda awkward. At least for Harry, but Hermione visited the Weasleys every weekend, making it awkward for Ron also.

”Ron?”

The redhead jumped and turned around as he heard the voice, breaking him from his thoughts. He was just about to pull out his wand from inside his jacket, when he realized who was before him.

”I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Remus said, putting down a shopping bag he was holding, and placing his hands on Ron’s shoulders to make him stop from shaking.

”Bloody hell, Remus!” Ron panted and put a hand on his chest. ”You almost caused me to have a heart attack! You want me to see the wizard gods?!”

Remus laughed at this, knowing Ron wouldn’t be making jokes if he wasn’t alright.

”Again, I’m sorry for startling you, it wasn’t my intention.” He apologised again and picked up the shopping bag. ”How long have you been out here?”

”Oh… Not long…” Ron lied and tried to calm down from the sudden shock. All of Fred and George’s pranks had made him super sensitive to these kind of things.

”Hmm” The older man just hummed and reached for the keys in his pocket. ”Move please.”

Ron did as told and moved behind Remus as he opened the door. One con of living in a muggle populated area is that you can’t open doors using a wand, though Ron bet his dad would love that.

”Come in.”

Ron did so, and suddenly remembered why he had come to visit Remus. He again wondered why he felt so anxious about this whole situation.

”You should really get your fireplace fixed. No offence, but it’s kinda tedious having to aparate into the jogging path near the woods, and walk all the way over here. At first it was fine, but having to do it for months?” The redhead shook his head as he finished the sentence, and followed Remus to the kitchen, where he pulled a chair from under the table and sat down.

”You know how it is… Muggle house with an electric fireplace. Gives most people in the ministry a headache.” Remus chuckled while emptying the shopping bag.

”Gives me a real headache too.” Ron mumbled, remembering that time he went to pick up Harry to watch the quidditch world cup some years back. ”Where’s Tonks? And Teddy? They weren’t with you, and I know Tonks didn’t have to do any overtime today.”

As Remus finished putting away all the groceries, he waved his wand and started boiling some water for tea.

”Went to visit her parents before I went out myself. I can’t really say when they’ll be back. Tea?”

Ron nodded and rested his head in his hand, staring at Remus as he picked up two mugs.

”But I know you’re not really interested in where they are…” Remus suddenly blurt out, which made Ron really pay attention to the other man.

Remus turned around and sat across Ron, putting his hands together and losing his tight posture. This made him appear friendlier, but it just made Ron more nervous. He knew Remus was about to get serious with him. He always did this when Ron came to visit him.

”It’s not full moon, and there won’t be one in weeks. You usually come talk when you need advice from me. So, what’s bothering you this time?” Remus’s voice was gentle and he spoke slowly. If Ron didn’t feel so anxious, he would have loved the way he was talking to him.

”Well…” Ron started, playing with the sleeves of his jacket. ”As you know, me and Harry got a promotion few days ago.” He spoke kinda slowly, but not in the same way Remus did. His slow was more of a messy slow.

”Ah, I don’t think I properly congratulated you yet! I’m proud of you two for making it this far, as young as you are. It might not be a head auror, but it’s better than being a guard at boring court hearings, right?” Remus smiled widely, and Ron gave a weak smile, feeling his cheeks heat and get a bit red.

”Well, yeah… But…”

”But what?”

Ron bit his bottom lip and was regretting coming here. Maybe he could bolt it out? Remus would understand… Hopefully.

”It made me realize how much differently I’m treated.” This time he said is quickly, hoping at least a little bit the other man wouldn’t understand what he just said.

”Oh…”

That was all Remus said before he got up and poured the now hot water into the mugs. ”I was wondering when we would have this conversation, though it would be a miracle if we never had.”

Now Ron was feeling like melting. He felt his heart racing really fast, and was almost certain he was sweating. He removed his jacket before the sweat would make his face hot and red.

”Well, it’s not like that. Kingsley makes sure the other aurors don’t belittle me in any way.”

”Then why do you feel like you’re treated differently?”

_For fucks sake Ron, just tell him._

The redhead let out a big sigh before removing hair from his face. Why couldn’t he ask for some full moon dating advice instead?

”The truth is that um… I’m thinking of quitting.”

For a while they didn’t do or say anything, just staring at each other. Remus finished the tea and gave Ron the other mug, and sat back down.

”Why do you feel the need to quit when you just got promoted? Soon you and Harry can move into that flat and have some long needed private time.”

”Why do you think I wanna quit?”

”There are many reasons you’d feel like quitting. Maybe being an auror wasn’t what you thought it was, maybe you think you can do better, maybe you wanna try something else, the list goes on. No need to get heated, Ron”

Ron didn’t realize how arrogant that last statement must have sounded, and blushed a little from embarrassment. He took a sip of the tea to calm himself down, and sighed.

”I wasn’t planning on ranting about this, but…” He paused and rubbed his eyes before continuing.

”A big part of us being promoted means we can now go to places like Knockturn Alley, and investigate and spy on thing. Of course it also means night shifts, and you know certain nights don’t really go together when you’re…”

”A werewolf.” Remus finished.

”Yeah. And Kingsley always kept us as a pair. During training, during office work, and during those boring court hearings. Whatever we did, we did it together, and until now me being a werewolf never prevented me from being an auror. But now that we can finally go out and catch dark wizards, Kingsley doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to be out during nights.”

”So you’re afraid you can’t be partners anymore?”

”Yes! But also no! I just… UGH!”

Ron had been bottling up his feelings and thoughts towards this situation for so long, he wasn’t able to control himself. He was a werewolf, so his temper was shorter than it was before, but he already had a short temper, which meant he would get mad very easily.

”I just don’t wanna be like this anymore, Remus! Other aurors turn to look at me when I walk past them, and I can hear some of them whisper about not wanting a monster like me to be their superior! I know Kingley promised me he’ll make sure I’ll feel like home there, and make sure others know of how strong I am, but I honestly don’t feel like either! Yeah I helped save he wizarding world from some human snake, but that doesn’t matter at all when all people see is a werewolf! A monster!”

He was starting to cry at this point, but kept the tears in. He didn’t wanna show weakness, not now.

”Ever since the word got out I had been bitten during the battle, the papers only cared about that part of me! None of the other things, like how I was there to save their sorry asses!”

Ron was breathing very heavily and had tipped over his tea during his ranting. His long hair was flying everywhere as he turned his head from left to right, and his face had never been this red before. Remus just let him yell in peace, looking both worried and peaceful.

”I suck at being a werewolf too… Just my luck… Getting bitten by the most infamous pillock in this depressing world, and I turn out to be human with hairy arms.”

It was a long silence after this. Ron had buried his face in his hair and hands, and you could only hear his whimpers and pants. Remus kept staring at the younger one’s shaky figure, before pushing his tea aside, and reaching to gently grab Ron’s hands, and pulling them away from his face.

”Listen, Ron. While it’s true that your werewolf form is very rare, it doesn’t make you less of a one. Human like werewolves are still werewolves, and you can’t get rid of that fact. Now please, look at me.”

Ron let Remus pull his shaky hands fully away from his face, and he turned to look at his eyes. They were full of understanding and pity, which made Ron feel a bit bad. He still hated bothering others with his own problems, and felt ashamed about this breakdown.

”I fully sympathise with you. Remember why I had to leave Hogwarts?” He waited for Ron to nod before continuing. ”I felt horrible, I really did. Knowing you have to leave your job because there are people out there who don’t want you near them or their loved ones. It sucks, but we can’t keep paying attention to those people, that’ll just make us feel worse.”

”How… How can I stop it if all I can see around me is people who fear me and think I just want to harm them? You’re at least a normal werewolf, people know what you’re like. According to Hermione, human like werewolves are so rare, I might be the only one they’ll see in like 100 years or more. They think I can turn myself into a werewolf like an animagus.”

”Like I said, you can’t put your energy into them. What matters is that you have people close to you who care about you. Your family, your friends, Harry-”

Ron’s head shot up when he mentioned Harry, and Remus chuckled.

”I can’t make you stay as an auror, Ron. It’s up to you if you want to stay there, but I’d hate to see you quit your dream so soon.”

”I’m not sure if this even was my dream. Harry always wanted to be one, and it’s just hard for me to be apart from him. Especially now… He always know how to control my werewolf behavior.”

”And that’s wonderful, isn’t it? Harry really cares about you, he doesn’t care what you are. To him, and to everyone else, you’re still the same Ron. To me, you’re still the same Ron I came to visit in st Mungo's after the war, who was making all the other younger patients forget their pain and suffering by making them laugh, when I could clearly see you were in pain yourself. You got turned into a werewolf when you protected Harry and Hermione, correct?”

Ron nodded slowly.

”If it weren’t for your bravery, Harry wouldn’t have made it to kill that human snake, as wisely as you put it.”

The redhead tried to keep a chuckle in at that last part, but failed. Seeing this, Remus laughed a bit too.

”Kingsley said he would make sure no one made you feel unworthy. You should trust him. I know as well as you that he’s a busy man, and can’t always see and hear what you do, but it doesn’t mean he’s going against his words.”

Ron nodded again and wasn’t shaking anymore. He felt stable again, so Remus removed his hand from his.

”I know it’s only been a year, and I should be over this, but it’s just hard sometimes.”

”You don’t have to get over it, Ron. You can learn to live with it, but what he did to you was barbaric, you don’t have to forgive him.”

”Like you said, I did what I did to protect the two people in my life that matter to me the most. I wouldn’t change anything I did.”

Remus smiled, and gave a knowing nod.

”What should I do now?” Ron asked while trying to tame him breakdown wild hair.

”What do you think you should do?”

Ron thought for a moment and stared at the tea he accidentally spilled. ”I think the best thing for me is to have a break.”

Remus nodded, and waved his wand. The tea spill disappeared. ”I think that’s for the best.”

Ron stayed for a while before deciding to head home. He cursed again at the fireplace and walked to the front door. Before putting his hand on the doorknob, he turned around and faced Remus.

”I… I just wanna thank you. I don’t know who I would turn to if you wouldn’t be here to mentor me, and be like a second dad. I truly appreciate it.”

Before Remus could answer, Ron stepped forward and hugged the man. Remus returned the hug and patted Ron’s back.

”You’re welcome, Ron. Tell Harry I said hi.”

”Of course.”


End file.
